The present invention relates to mount assemblies, and more particularly to a mount assembly for securing electronic devices within a common enclosure.
With advancements in data communications and computing technologies, ever-increasing numbers of electronic devices need to be housed. These electronic devices may include, for example, data storage devices, data processing devices, and the like. CD-ROM drives, floppy disk drives, optical disk drives, and high-density disk drives are examples of various data storage devices that are currently available.
Because electronic devices, such as data storage devices, may wear out or malfunction, in certain computing systems, it is desirable to house such devices such that they are easily removable, replaceable, or both. For example, removable high-density disk drives are currently utilized to store large quantities of information. Most high-density disk drives, however, are enclosed within systems that do not provide easy access to individual drives. That is, to remove one drive, one or more other drives may need to be removed or disturbed.
In an environment where it is necessary to frequently access the housed electronic devices, such as for repair or replacement, ready access to the electronic devices in an efficient and reliable fashion is desirable. Some electronic devices, such as data storage devices, may frequently need to be replaced or removed from a housing or other enclosure.
Further, where a large number of electronic devices are mounted within a common enclosure, it is desirable to minimize the number of electronic devices that must be physically disturbed, when replacing, or accessing, one or more of the electronic devices within the enclosure. To save space, it is also desirable to maximize the number of electronic devices that can be mounted within a common enclosure.
Some electronic devices, such as data storage devices, are sensitive to vibrations, such as rotational vibrations. Such vibrations may impair the performance of the electronic devices and can cause the electronic devices to malfunction.
According to some embodiments of the present invention, an electronic device mount assembly is disclosed for permitting an electronic device to be mounted within an enclosure. In one embodiment, the electronic device mount assembly includes a pair of braces operable to be secured to opposing sides of an electronic device. Each of the braces has at least one fastener mounted thereon. A base member is also disclosed that includes raised connection assemblies operable to receive the fasteners of the braces, for securing the electronic device to the base member. The fasteners may comprise captive fasteners.
In one embodiment, an electronic device assembly includes a first brace operable to be secured to the first side of an electronic device and a second brace operable to be secured to a second side of the electronic device. Each of the braces has at least one arm extending away from the electronic device. A captive fastener is mounted on each arm for securing the associated brace to an enclosure. Each arm may be oriented substantially orthogonal, or perpendicular, to the first and second sides of the electronic device and may be formed integrally with the associated brace. The captive fastener may comprise, for example, a threaded fastener held captive within a boss secured to the associated arm.
In one embodiment, multiple electronic device assemblies are mounted on a common enclosure. The enclosure may include a base member having a first surface and a wall formed thereon, the wall being oriented orthogonal to the first surface of the base member. Adapters, such as SCA adapters, are attached to the wall for connecting to electronic devices mounted on the enclosure.
In some embodiments, raised connection assemblies are disposed on the base member for securing one or more electronic device assemblies thereto. Each of the raised connection assemblies includes a platform and a connector secured to the platform for receiving a threaded fastener of an electronic device assembly therein. Each platform has a first surface oriented parallel to the first surface of the base member, the first surface of the platform being raised relative to the first surface of the base member. The raised connection assemblies may be arranged on the base member in parallel rows.
Accordingly, in some embodiments, a system and method are provided for efficiently and securely mounting electronic devices. The raised connection assemblies are rigid and, therefore, may reduce rotational vibration effects on the electronic devices. Further, a captive floating fastener disposed on each of the raised connection assemblies may reduce the likelihood of cross-threading fasteners secured thereto. In addition, the present system and method for mounting electronic devices permits multiple electronic devices to be mounted within a common enclosure in an efficient manner while permitting easy access to the various electronic devices.